Un Nuevo Latir
by Aki-Novak
Summary: Un nuevo estudiante llega al Raimon , nuevos sentimientos comienzan a surgir. ¿Que hará el capitán del equipo cuando vea que el nuevo estudiante comienza a prestarle mucha atención a cierta manager interesada en él? Peleas, celos, confusión. ¿Que le espera al Raimon en esta nueva etapa? Riccardo y Rosie \ TerryXRosie entre otras parejas. Pasen y lean.
1. Prologo

No sabia como había llegado a este punto, sin darme cuenta ella se volvió especial para mi.

Antes solo la veía como una mas de mi club de fanes que he tenido desde que entre al instituto, una chica que solo se interesaba en mi imagen y no por lo que realmente era, hasta ese día..

Recuerdo cuando la señorita Hills la presento al equipo junto con Arion y los demás, estaba sorprendido ya que ninguna de mis fanes había llegado a este punto de entrar al equipo solo para verme. Aunque al principio me pareció molesto ya que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba sacándome fotos sin que yo me diera cuenta(según ella) y tampoco me quitaba los ojos de encima en cada partido, definitivamente todas las chicas eran igual de molestas y Rosie no era la excepción, o eso creía yo.

Al paso del tiempo fui conociéndola mejor y me di cuenta de que realmente era una chica muy linda y atenta no solo conmigo sino también con los demás, siempre pendiente de lo que pasaba, siempre atenta en los entrenamientos y sobre todo de mi, incluso cuando no mostraba interés no ella siempre estaba ahí, aun en nuestros viajes en el tiempo para derrotar a Protocolo Omega cuando comencé a sentir algo por Okatsu la chica de la Aldea de Nobunaga ella jamas dejo de preocuparse por mi. Poco a poco nuestras vidas comenzaron a conectarse mas y mas el fútbol era algo que nos unía a ambos , el hecho de verla sonreír y celebrar las vitorias y las derrotas con todo el equipo se volvió parte de mi de mi vida y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba enamorando de Rosie Redd, pero aun así no podía decírselo primero teníamos que derrotar a Protocolo Omega y recuperar nuestro fútbol mientras tanto ocultaría mis sentimientos hacia ella hasta encontrar el momento justo para decírselo, pero jamás imagine que para ese entonces todo cambiaría.

( Riccardo Di Rigo)


	2. Chapter 1: ¿Quien es ese chico?

**NOTAS DE AUTORA**

Para los que no sepan los nombres en español, estos son algunos de los personajes que integre en mi historia.

 _Shindou Takuto- Riccardo Di Rigo_

 _Akane Yamano- Rosie Redd_

 _Ibuki Munemasa-Terry Archibald_

 _Tenma Matsukaze-Arion Sherwind_

 _Tsurugi Kyousuke-Víctor Blade_

 _Ranmaru Kirino -Gabriel "Gabi" García_

 _Shinsuke Nishizono-Jean-Pierre "JP" Lapin_

 _Aoi Sorano -Skie Blue_

 _Seto Midori-Jade_

 _Haruna Otonashi- Celia Hills_

 _Endo Mamoru- Mark Evans._

 _Entre otros, como son muchos no pude ponerlos todos_

Después de la unión entre el Raimon y Protocolo Omega, los chicos de la Segunda Fase fueron derrotados y el viaje fantástico a través del tiempo había concluido, tras recuperar al entrenador Evans y el fútbol tanto Fey como los demás chicos habían vuelto a sus respectivas épocas. Raimon se encontraba de vuelta al parecer las cosas habían vuelto a a la normalidad, el fútbol era permitido y a los chicos del Inazuma a un los recordaban como los vencedores del sector V.

Ahora los chicos se encontraban en el campo de entrenamiento practicando las nuevas técnicas con los miximax y con sus respectivas armaduras de espíritus guerreros..

- **Miximax trans Nobunaga** \- grita cierto peligris- " **virtuoso volcánico** ", Gabi, Arion, Víctor - los tres chicos siguieron las instrucciones del ex capitán del Raimon , los pases habían sido perfectos ahora Víctor el delantero estrella se encontraba frente a JP en la portería.

- **Caballero Lancelot armadura-** grita Víctor mientras patea el balón con una fuerza indestructible para lo cual JP no pudo pararlo debido a la rapidez y fuerza que este llevaba, entrando de centro en la portería.

- **GOOOOOL** hemos anotado, bien hecho Víctor - grita animado Arion mientras corre hacia donde están los demás- tu también lo has hecho muy bien Riccardo y claro no lo hubiéramos conseguido sin tu ayuda Gabi.

-Tu tiro fue impresionante Víctor pero la próxima vez se que podre parlo- dice con confianza JP.

-Nada mal chicos, lo habéis hecho muy bien el entrenamiento a terminado reúnanse conmigo en club tengo algo importante que decirle- dice sin mas el entrenador Evans mientras sale del campo rumbo al club de fútbol.

-He chicos venid hemos traído agua- grita Sky acercándose al campo junto a Rosie y Jade con algunas botellas de agua- vamos tomad una.

-Gracias chicas- dicen todos los chicos tomando las botellas de agua que sus compañeras les habían traído.

-Justo lo que necesitaba "pardiez" y yo que creía que no eras atenta jade.

\- ¿Que has dicho? Roma!- grita enojada Jade mientras comienza a perseguir a Roma.

-jejeje hay cosas que nunca cambian, ¿verdad Arion?- sonríe Sky mientras le entrega una botella de agua a JP Y Arion- aquí tienes.

-Muchas gracias Sky - dice y toma la botella en sus manos

Por otra otro lado Rosie se encontraba dándole botellas de agua a Gabi, Víctor y Riccardo, aunque estaba algo nerviosa debido a que llevaba tiempo que no hablaba con el capitán Di Rigo.

\- Aquí tienes Víctor -le entrega una botella para lo cual este le agradece y la toma- esta es para ti Gabi toma- este toma la botella y al igual que Víctor agradece, ahora se dirige hacia donde se encuentra el ex capitán algo nerviosa- ca.. capitán Di Rigo toma- estira la botella de agua dándosela a Riccardo, sin siquiera verle a los ojos. Riccardo estira la mano para tomarla pero al momento de hacerlo rosa su mano con la de Rosie para lo cual ambos se sonrojan y dejan caer la botella- lo.. lo siento capitán Di Rigo que tonta he sido- dice Rosie mientras se agacha para recoger la botella

-ah.. de..descuida Rosie no pasa nada déjame ayudarte- formula el capitán algo nervios mientras se acerca a ayudar a Rosie, este toma la botella y se levanta para entregársela- aquí tien..- no termino de decir la palabra puesto que ahora sus ojos se encontraban fijos en los de Rosie. Ninguno de los dos podía dejar de mirarse era como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ambos, poco a poco comenzaron a cercarse mas el uno al otro y sin darse cuenta la mano de Riccardo se poso sobre la mejilla de Rosie, este comenzó acariciarla lentamente mientras acerca su rostro un poco mas hacia el de ella, sus caras estaban a pocos centímetros una de la otra hasta que..

\- He chicos ¿ que estáis haciendo?

Una voz los hizo volver a la realidad pasándose de manera rápida el uno del otro algo sonrojados.

\- ¿ Que de que estas hablando Roma? no pasa ..na..nada solo Rosie me estaba entregando una botella de agua- nervioso- ¿verdad?- dice Riccardo.

\- Claro claro..- responde Rosie viendo hacia el piso.

\- Vamos Riccardo no te hagas- le golpea el hombro- ¿ que hay entre vosotros dos?-

-he?- tanto Rosie como Riccardo se tensaron y sus sonrojos se hicieron notorios ante los demás.

\- Vale Roma ya es suficiente ¿ por que siempre tienes que arruinar todo en el mejor momento?-dice cierta pelirroja.

-pero de que hablas Jade si yo no he hecho nada.

-Tsk mejor cállate y vamos - dice Jade mientras jala al pelinegro y se lo lleva con ella- he chicos no vienen?, llegaremos tarde a la reunión con el entrenador Evans.

\- cierto había olvidado la reunión, vamos Rosie de monos prisa o llegaremos tarde- dice Riccardo mientras camina con los demás sin levantar la mirada del piso.

 **POV. Riccardo**

Mi corazón no paraba de latir, no entendía que fue lo que paso hace un momento en el campo de fútbol y sobre todo de lo que estuve apunto de hacer. No podía creerlo en verdad intente besar a Rosie¿que es lo que pasa conmigo?, lo peor es que todos estaban ahí si no hubiese sido por Roma hubiese hecho algo demasiado vergonzoso y ahora gracias a mi estupidez todos debieron darse cuenta que me gusta Rosie, esto se esta saliendo de control debo de tranquilizarme y poner atención a lo que el entrador Evans dice.

 **Fin del POV. Riccardo**

-Bien chicos los reuní a todos a qui para decirles que dentro de un mes tendremos un partido contra la Royal Academy, durante ese partido se elegirá al equipo que pasara a la segunda fase para el torneo de selección para los representantes de Japón en el Fútbol Frontera Internacional- dice Mark mientras les explica los detalles- les debe de sorprender un poco pero el Sector V decidió hacer este partido para medir sus capacidades, por lo tanto se hará al modo antiguo, sin utilizar armaduras de espíritus guerreros, ni miximax , ni las invocaciones de espíritus guerreros.

-¿Que no podremos usar nuestros espíritus guerreros?- dice Arion todo confundido

-Pero eso no es justo nos tardo tanto conseguir nuestras armaduras de espíritus guerreros- grita Riccardo

-vamos chicos no es para tanto al fin y al cabo no todos podemos invocar espíritus guerreros- dice Aitor un tanto despreocupado.

-Ya tranquilos véanlo como un reto- sonríe Mark-al fin y al cabo el fútbol es para divertirse no para presumir quien es mejor,ademas sera muy interesante verlos jugar nuestra manera, ¿o no Celia?

-Claro Mark , creo que sera interesante verlos jugar como el antiguo Inazuma del Raimon.

-Pero entrenado.. señorita Hills..

\- Vamos que pasa ?, el famoso Riccardo Di Rigo no puede jugar sin utilizar su espíritu guerrero o su miximax?- dice un peliblanco en tono burlón.

-tsk ¿Quien eres tu?- pregunta enojado el ex capitán del equipo mientras mira al chico con una mirada retadora.

\- He chicos hay que tranquilizarnos si .. mm veamos ¿quien eres tu?- dice Gabi intentando calmar la situación.

\- vaya pero si el famoso Gabriel García pregunto por mi, ¿debo de sentirme honrado?

\- oye, ¿cual es tu problema?- pregunta Gaby molesto mientras intenta golpearlo pero Aitor lo detiene.

\- He chicos basta de peleas - se acerca el entrenador- bien olvide decirles , el sera su nuevo compañero a partir de hoy estará en el equipo, espero y se lleven bien- dice Mark sonriendo mientras se da la vuelta y sale de la sala junto a la srita. Hills. Todos los miembros del equipo no dejaban de verlo con duda ya que no entendían el comportamiento del nuevo chico.

\- vaya que bienvenida , me da gusto estar en el equipo mi nombre es..- no termino puesto que fue interrumpido por una voz femenina que iba entrando a la sala.

-chicos la señorita Hills me a dado las instrucciones para el entrenamiento de mañana...estén ¿sucede algo malo?- pregunta la chica algo confundida.

\- Nada solo este chico que esta cabreado con todos nosotros- dice Víctor

-he?- voltea hacia donde esta el chico- ¿pero si tu eres?

-Vaya pero que sorpresa no me habías dicho estabais en el equipo de fútbol- dice el peliblanco mientras se acerca a la chica.

-Pero que haces tu aquí?- dice Rosie confundida

-¿Rosie le conoces?-Pregunta Riccardo algo serio

-claro que nos conocemos , hemos sido amigos desde hace tiempo , verdad?- dice mientras se acerca a Rosie y la abraza para lo cual Riccardo se enoja mucho mas puesto que esta se sonroja.

-Oye déjala en paz-dice mientras jala a Rosie hacia el- Y sobre todo ¿quien eres?

\- Mi nombre es Terry Archibald es un placer- sonríe de medio lado- vaya Rosie no me habías contado que ya tenias novio he- dijo mientras observo como la tenia sujetada Riccardo- vaya chico te fuiste a buscar.

-¿Qué problema tienes conmigo he?- pregunta el ex capitán de manera desafiante.

-Realmente nada solo quería divertirme un poco eso es todo- ríe - vamos Rosie tu chico se a cabreado de la nada deverias de calmarlo .

-¿Qué? no.. El capitán Di Rigo y yo no..

-Basta de acuerdo , y te pediré por favor que dejes de molestarme Terry- formula el piligris mientras se da media vuelta y sale de la sala.

-Capitán...- la gerente agacha la cabeza algo preocupada.

-Vamos si que te la has montado buena he- dice Jade mientras se acerca a Rosie- vaya que escenita de celos te hizo Riccardo debes de sentirte orgullosa-sonrie mientras mira a Terry.

-Y bien dinos. ¿Qué posición juegas?- pregunta Victoro para acabar con el incomodo ambiente en que se encontraban.

-Bueno realmente no soy jugador de futbol, de hecho en mi vida he jugado futbol-dice Terry mientras se soba la cabeza.

-¿Qué nunca has jugado al futbol?- pregunta Arion preocupado- vale entonces eso será un problema.


	3. Capitulo 2: Celos

**Bien hola aquí les dejo el capitulo 2 espero que les guste .**

 **Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go no me pertenecen si no a Level-5.**

 **Recuerdos ...**

 _\- Mi nombre es Terry Archibald es un placer- sonríe de medio lado- vaya Rosie no me habías contado que ya tenias novio he- dijo mientras observo como la tenia sujetada Riccardo- vaya chico te fuiste a buscar._

 _-¿Qué problema tienes conmigo he?- pregunta el ex capitán de manera desafiante mientras se suelta a Rosie y se aproxima al peliblanco._

 _-Realmente nada solo quería divertirme un poco eso es todo- ríe - vamos Rosie tu chico se a cabreado de la nada derivas de calmarlo ._

 _-¿Qué? no.. El capitán Di Rigo y yo no.._

 _-Basta de acuerdo , y te pediré por favor que dejes de molestarme Terry- formula el piligris mientras se da media vuelta y sale de la sala._

 _-Capitán...- la gerente agacha la cabeza algo preocupada._

 _-Vamos si que te la has montado buena he- dice Jade mientras se acerca a Rosie- vaya que escenita de celos te hizo Riccardo debes de sentirte orgullosa-sonríe mientras mira a Terry._

 _-Hee?... -pregunta algo sonrojada Rosie_

 _-Y bien dinos. ¿Qué posición juegas?- pregunta Víctor para acabar con el incomodo ambiente en el que se encontraban._

 _-Bueno realmente no soy jugador de fútbol, de hecho en mi vida he jugado fútbol-dice Terry mientras se soba la cabeza._

 _-¿Qué nunca has jugado al fútbol?- pregunta Arion preocupado- vale entonces eso será un problema._

Estaba demasiado cabreado como para atender al llamado de mis compañeros, ese tal Terry me había sacado de mis casillas. Como se atrevía a hablarme de esa manera y encima abrazaba a Rosie en frente de mis narices haciendo que ella se sonrojara, estaba consciente de que eran amigos pero ya ni yo que llevo tiempo conociéndola la había abrazado como el lo había hecho, en cambio el llego muy campante y la abrazo como si se tratase de su novia, definitivamente ese chico se convertiría en un problema para mi.

-He Riccardo, ¿te encuentras bien?- la voz de mi mejor amigo me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Ga.. Gabi?. no no pasa nada- respondí algo indiferente mientras le daba la espalda.

-Vamos Riccardo soy tu mejor amigo y se que estas mintiendo- Definitivamente Gabi me conocía muy bien y sabia cuando mentía y cuando no, al parecer esta vez no fue la excepción- es por ese chico, ¿verdad?

-Tsk no entiendo como el entrenador Evans metió a alguien así al equipo.

-vale estas molesto por lo que dijo, no es así?- me pregunto pero no respondí-no es para tanto Riccardo tal vez esa es su manera de llamar la atención, solo ignóralo y ya veras que pronto se...

-No es por eso- dije sin mas interrumpiendo lo que Gabi estaba a punto de decirme- no estoy enojado por eso si no por algo mas..- no estaba muy seguro de así debía contarle de mis sentimientos a Gabi, se que ha sido mi mejor amigo desde hace tiempo y me conoce mejor que nadie pero ..

\- ¿No me digas que estas celoso de Terry?- esas palabras hicieron que mis mejillas se sonrojasen, estaba claro que este chico me conocía mejor que nadie y se dio cuenta de lo que realmente me molestaba en ese momento.

-Celoso ¿yo?-dije con algo de sarcasmo- No digas tonterías.

\- Es por Rosie, ¿verdad?-mi silencio respondió a la pregunta que Gabi me había hecho, todo esto se estaba volviendo un fastidio y Gabi parecía divertido con ello- jajaja eso es de no creerlo, el chico mas popular de instituto celoso por una chica jajaja espera que tus fans se enteren eso si será un gran problema.

-Shhhh baja la voz, ¿quieres que todos se enteren?- dije algo molesto.

-Vale, vale pero no veo el problema ambos sabemos que Rosie esta loca por ti y jamás pondría sus ojos en alguien mas que no seas tu- Dijo Gabi sin mas lanzándome una mirada picarona- jejeje además tenemos cosas mas importantes en que pensar recuerda que dentro de un mes es el partido contra la Royal así que no te distraigas por cosas como esas, no creo que ese tal Terry quiera algo con Rosie solo son amigos eso es todo tu tranquilo quieres.

-Tienes razón, en este momento tengo que esforzarme mas en los entrenamientos no tengo tiempo para distraerme con cosas como esas, mas ahora que se que ella estará animándome para conseguir la victoria- Definitivamente mi animo cambio las palabras de Gabi me ayudaron a olvidar toda esa molestia que tenia hacia Terry y ahora tenia que concentrarme no podía dejarme perder en frente de mis compañeros y sobre todo de Rosie.

-Así se habla ese es el Riccardo que yo conozco-Gabi golpeo mi hombro mientras me dedico una sonrisa- Bien será mejor irnos ya es tarde y quizás todos se fueron a casa.

-Bien- dije sin mas para caminar junto a Gabi. Mi mente estaba mas tranquila y ahora solo quería descansar ya que mañana comenzarían los entrenamientos para el partido contra la Royal.

 **Fin del POV RICCARDO**

Hacia pocos segundos que el ex capitán del equipo se había ido con su amigo el pelirosa sin haberse percatado que alguien los estaba escuchando en la oscuridad.

-¿ Con que ha Riccardo le gusta Rosie, he?- Pronuncio sin mas una voz que poco a poco se pierde en la oscuridad de la noche.

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la cuidad de Inazuma el resto del equipo iba conversando tranquilamente de camino a casa.

-Bien Terry mañana terminando las clases nos reuniremos en el campo de entrenamiento para enseñarte lo básico del fútbol-dijo Arion con una gran sonrisa.

-Jejeje vale gracias espero no causarles tantas molestias- dijo riendo el peliblanco.

-Claro que no es molestia , cuando entre al equipo yo tampoco sabia jugar, ¿Verdad Sky?

-jejeje si lo recuerdo no entendí como es que entraste en el equipo-formulo la peliazul mientras reía junto a Samguk y los demás , aunque no todos estaban felices ya que cierta chica se encontraba muy hundida en sus pensamientos lo cual no paso desapercibido para los ojos de cierto chico peliazul.

\- No te preocupes por Riccardo el estará bien-soltó sin mas el delantero del equipo.

-¿Víctor?...-pregunto algo confundida dirigiendo su mirada al chico

-Anímate a Riccardo no le gustaría verte así-dijo desviando la mirada hacia otro lado algo indiferente(según).

-Gracias..

-He víctor sabia que no eras tan amargado después de todo, tienes tu lado sensible con las chicas "pardiez"-las palabras de Roma llamaron la atención de sus demás compañeros.

-Pero que atento no me sabia ese lado tuyo Víctor- una sonrisa se formo en los labios de Aitor ya que sus palabras hicieron enfadar mucho malas al chico de cabellera azul.

-Tsk déjense de tonterías, solo lo hago para que no de problemas si Riccardo la ve así no podrá concentrarse en los entrenamientos y eso no sera bueno para el equipo-dijo sin mas antes de irse dejando a sus compañeros algo confundidos.

-Víctor espera...-grito un pelicastaño.

-Ya Arion déjalo sabes como es no le gusta admitir que esta preocupado por sus amigos, así es Víctor recuerda jeje-dijo Jade con una sonrisa burlona- será mejor irnos, Rosie estas segura de que no quieres que Sky , Arion y los demás te llevemos a tu casa?

-No se preocupen por mi estaré bien-Sonrió dando media vuelta- nos vemos mañana chicos- estaba a punto de irse cuando una mano detuvo su andar- he?

-Espera, yo te llevare a casa si?

-¿Terry?...

-Vale entonces tu la llevaras?-pregunto Jade curiosa.

-Claro mi casa queda de camino a la de Rosie puedo pasar a dejarla.

-Bien entonces te la encargamos he, que les vaya bien chico-Tanto jade como los demás se despidieron de sus compañeros dejándolos completamente solos. Minutos después ambos chicos se encontraban caminando uno a lado del otro en completo silencio y así paso el tiempo hasta que uno de ellos se dispuso a hablar.

-Me alegra a ver vuelto sabes- soltó el peliblanco-la vida en Estados Unidos no es lo mismo, extraño mi casa, mi familia, mis amigos y en especial a ti- se detuvo un segundo y miro a Rosie.

-¿A mi?- pregunta algo desconcertada- Porque yo, si mal recuerdo te fuiste sin mas a cumplir tu sueño de ser el mejor jugador de basquetbol.

-Y eso hice- pauso- pero jamás deje de pensar en ti y en todo lo que hiciste por mi, fuiste la única que me apoyo cuando nadie mas creía en mi, la que siempre estuvo a mi lado, mi amiga incondicional y si que me comporte como un tonto contigo pero quiero remediarlo, ya cambie ahora soy diferent...

-¿Por que regresaste realmente?-interrumpió la chica-Creí que jamás regresarías.

-Bien digamos que he venido a recuperar algo que hace tiempo perdí- dijo mirando de reojo a la chica quien lo miraba extrañada.

-¿Algo que perdiste?- Lo mira fijamente- a que te refieres?

-Muy pronto lo sabrás-el peliblanco sonrió de medio lado y siguió caminando junto a la pequeña gerente- ya no hablemos de mi, mejor háblame de ti ¿como es eso de que estas en el equipo de fútbol? No sabia que te interesaban esas cosas.

-Bueno al principio no me interesaba, hasta que un día que pasaba por el salón de música escuche una hermosa melodía de piano y entonces lo vi ahí-los ojos de Rosie brillaron-al capitán Di Rigo su manera de tocar era tan excelente y tiempo después me entere de que era el capitán del equipo de fútbol y pues así fue como decidí entrar como gerente junto a Jade y Sky y conocí a todos los chicos- dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Veo que te diviertes mucho desde que entraste al equipo-sonríe-me da gusto y dime una cosa, entonces ese tal Riccardo te gusta ¿no es así?.

La pregunta afecto un poco a Rosie haciendo que se tensara y sus mejillas adoptaran un color carmesí para lo cual el chico comprendió que estaba en lo cierto y a su vieja amiga le gustaba el ex capitán del equipo del raimon no hizo mas que sonreír y decirle a su amiga que tenia gustos muy malos por los chicos y en especial por uno que tal vez no le haría caso para lo cual ella decía que no se rendiría y algún día sus sentimientos alcanzarían a Riccardo. Así se fueron platicando cosas uno del otro hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa de Rosie ,Terry paso a dejarla y luego tomo camino a su casa algo pensativo.

La noche era tranquila y fría, había olvidado las veces en las que camine junto a Rosie por estas calles, nada había cambiado desde que me fui bueno casi nada, lo único que cambio fueron los sentimientos de Rosie y eso no podía permitirlo no después de la conversación que escuche entre ese tal Di Rigo y su amigo el de las coletas.

 _\- ¿No me digas que estas celoso de Terry?- esas palabras hicieron que mis mejillas se sonrojasen, estaba claro que este chico me conocía mejor que nadie y se dio cuenta de lo que realmente me molestaba en ese momento._

 _-Celoso ¿yo?-dije con algo de sarcasmo- No digas tonterías._

 _\- Es por Rosie, ¿verdad?-mi silencio respondió a la pregunta que Gabi me había hecho, todo esto se estaba volviendo un fastidio y Gabi parecía divertido con ello- jajaja eso es de no creerlo, el chico mas popular de instituto celoso por una chica jajaja espera que tus fans se enteren eso si será un gran problema._

 _-Shhhh baja la voz, ¿quieres que todos se enteren?- dije algo molesto._

-Tsk Riccardo se volverá una molestia a partir de ahora - dice sin mas el peliblanco dando la vuelta rumbo a su casa.


	4. Capitulo 3: Rivalidad

-Bien chicos a partir de ahora los entrenamientos serán mas difíciles habrá que esforzarse mas ¿de acuerdo? -Dijo el entrenador Evans-recuerden que nuestro rival no es cualquiera así que no hay confiarnos, bien que comience el entrenamiento dividan se en dos equipos de ocho jugadores cada uno Riccardo y Arion serán los capitanes eso es todo.-termino el entrenado Evans para retirarse hacia las gradas.

-Bien chicos formemos los equipos-grita Arion entusiasmado- mi equipo será JP, Víctor, Aitor, Lucian, Hugues, Subaru y Wanly,

\- Y el mio sera Gabi, Roma, Samguk, Michell,Eugene, Ade.. -Riccardo observa cuidadosamente percatándose de una cosa-al parecer nos falta un jugador ya que Shinsuke ni vino al entrenamiento, bien entraremos con siete jugadores.

-Pero Riccardo aun falta Terry podrías meterlo a tu equipo- soltó Arion sin mas lo cual provoco una leve molestia por parte del ex capitán del equipo, la cual no paso desperdiciada por sus demás compañeros percatándose de que el entrenamiento no terminaría muy bien.

-'Tsk no entiendo como el entrenador lo deja estar en el equipo, ni siquiera sabe jugar y encima quieren que este en mi equipo''-pensó para si el peligris- Bien Terry entras conmigo- dijo dándole la espalda.

-Bien como digas Riccardo-contesto el peliblanco para así entrar al campo y tomar la posición de defensa.

El partido daba comienzo con el saque de centro por parte Víctor seguido de Arion que esquivo con mucha facilidad a Eugene y Ade pero Gabi consigue quitarle el balón pasándose lo a Riccardo quien realizo su virtuoso junto a Michell, Roma y Terry

-Chicos vamos, **"Virtuoso"** , Terry pasa le el balón a Michell- de mala gana Terry paso el balón ,recibiendo el pase para así pasar le a Ryoma.

-Vale pardiez es mi turno.

Ambos equipos iban a la par con un empate de 2 goles cada uno, pero no todo iba muy bien puesto que Riccardo no podía conectar pases con Terry ya que prefería jugar por su cuenta sin escuchar las indicaciones de la capitán. El equipo de Arion tomo ventaja de esto remontando dos goles en cuestión de minutos hasta que finalmente sonó el silbato indicando que el partido había terminado con un resultado de 2-4 ganando el equipo de Arion.

-Lo habéis hecho muy bien chicos tomad un descanso- grito la señorita Hills para llamar la atención de los jugares los cuales hicieron caso a las indicaciones de esta para así dejar el campo y tomar un descanso.

-Fue un gran partido he chicos-dijo Arion animado- hacia tiempo que no utilizábamos técnicas especiales, habrá que esforzarnos mas y así todo saldrá bien.

-Tu siempre tan animado capitán-dijo Aitor en tono burlón.

-Eh parece que estas muy animado hoy Arion-Interrumpió una pelirroja.

-Bueno es que nuestro partido es dentro de poco y es mejor estar de buen humor-rio un poco el peli castaño.

-Parece ser que no todos se sienten igual que tu-Pronuncio Jade refiriéndose a Riccardo que no se encontraba de buen humor.

-Terry necesitamos hablar-dijo serio el peligris.

-¿Que quieres ahora Riccardo?-Pregunto sin mas el chico quedando ambos cara a cara.

-Por que no seguiste mis ordenes, he?, por que te empeñas en hacer las cosas por tu cuenta.

-Tsk, no necesito de tus ordenes ni de las de nadie, además que tiene de malo jugar yo por mi parte he y no ocupo de tu ayuda ni de los demás para anotar goles-Dijo con sarcasmo.

-Pero que te pasa, no se de donde vienes ni que hacías antes pero en el fútbol se trabaja en equipo siguiendo las estrategias y confiando en tus compañeros-pauso-no intentes cosas por ti mismo además ni siquiera puedes jugar bien fútbol, así que tendrás que esforzarte mucho mas para estar en equipo- dijo para así marcharse al campo de entrenamiento.

-Parece ser que Riccardo no quiere a Terry en el equipo-pronuncio Skie.

-Si eso parece- Dijo la pelirroja.

-Por que Riccardo no puede reconocerme, acaso le hecho algo-Terry se sentía frustrado debido al comportamiento del peligris hacia el.

-No seas tan duro contigo mismo-Se acerco Rosie a el-así es el, tardara un poco en acostumbrase a tu presencia pero finalmente terminara aceptándote.

-Aceptándome, el no me soporta ¿como estas tan segura de eso?

-Cuando Arion y JP entraron en el equipo no los aceptaba -mirando hacia donde se encontraban los chicos -Pero míralos ahora que bien se llevan, vamos anímate-dijo la gerente mientras le entregaba una botella de agua al chico.

-Gracias, sigues siendo igual de amable que siempre, eso me gusta de ti- dijo el chico mientras una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

-He?-un leve sonrojo se plasmo en las mejillas de la chica, quien se encontraba nerviosa por las palabras que había dicho el chico.

\- Jajaja tranquila solo bromeaba, no es para que te pongas así- rio el peliblanco mientras la chica se sonrojaba aun mas, ambos estaban tan distraídos que no se percataron de lo que ocurría a su alrededor hasta que..

- **HE CHICOS CUIDADO...**

Por otra parte Riccardo, Víctor, Arion y Michell se hallaban entrenando junto a Samguk en la portería, todos estaban practicando sus tácticas especiales, el primero en chutar fue Arion, seguido de Michell y después Víctor.

-Listo, aquí voy **Aguijón Letal-** la gran técnica del goliador del raimon Víctor Blade habida entrado de centro en la portería.

-Bien hecho, un gran tiro como siempre Víctor-Samguk tomo el balón- ahora es tu turno Riccardo-grito para así pesarle el balón a su compañero el cual no estaba muy concentrado en el entrenamiento si no en su compañero Terry quien se encontraba muy feliz platicando con una de las gerentes del equipo.- he Riccardo chuta.

-hee?..- dijo algo confuso percatándose de que el balón venia hacia el-Bien.." **Pentagrama"** -El ex capitán chuto el balón con fuerza hacia la portería, pero este tomo una trayectoria diferente dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraba sucompañero Terry y la castaña.

- **HE CHICOS CUIDADO**..-grito Arion llamando la atención de sus compañeros y en especial de JP quien intento parar el tiro de Riccardo pero no pudo hacerlo.

-Maldición, cuidado-grito JP.

El balón iba justo donde se encontraba la gerente(Rosie) la cual solo intento cubrirse para recibir el impacto el cual nunca llego por que fue detenido por alguien.

-¿Estáis bien chicos?-preguntan todos los chicos dirigiéndose a sus compañeros.

-Ah... si .. gracias,.

-Oye Riccardo ten mas cuidado la próxima vez pudiste a ver golpeado a Rosie-grita Jade la cual se encontraba de muy mal humor en ese momento.

-Yo.. lo siento-fue lo único que pudo decir el peligris ya que sabia que todo eso había sido por un descuido de el por no poder concentrarse en el entrenamiento.

-Chicos, ¿que pasa?- Pregunta la Señorita Hills acercándose con los chicos.

-Lo que sucede es que Riccardo anda algo des concentrado y el balón salió chutado hacia Rosie pero gracias a Terry no paso nada malo-dijo Sherwind .

-Que gran dominio del balo Terry-interrumpió Víctor-me sorprende que hayas podido detener ese chute desde esa distancia.

-Es verdad muy bien, Terry serias muy bueno como portero-tanto JP como Samguk se encontraban muy emocionados por lo realizado por su compañero.

-Si con ese dominio del balón podrías convertirte en un gran portero-dijo Gabi.

-Vale chicos no es para tanto, solo fue un reflejo-dijo el peliblanco rascándose la cabeza.

-Bien el entrenamiento termino chicos, id a cambiarse todos -Grito el entrenador quien observaba con atención a los chicos.

Minutos mas tarde el entrenador Evans le explico a los chicos de como iban a hacer los entrenamientos de ahora en adelante explicándoles que debían de mejorar cada uno, sus puntos débiles como también explicándoles las debilidades del estaba saliendo a la perfección hasta que el entrenador dijo algo que a cierto peligris no le agrado puesto que el había decidido que desde ese momento entrenaría con Terry , el cual se sorprendió de igual manera ya que jamas creyó que lo pondrían de compañero con Riccardo. Definitivamente nada estaría bien pensaban sus compañeros mas el entrenador les sonrió diciendo que todo saldría bien. Finalmente todos se fueron a casa antes de que oscureciera.

-Nos vemos Skie, Jade, Rosie- Arion salió junto a JP y Aitor mientras se despedía de sus compañeras.

-Adiós Arion- grito animada la peli azul mientras un leve sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas.

-He Skie ¿hasta cuando le vas a decir a Arion lo que sientes?-Pregunto sin mas la pelirroja sorprendiendo a la chica.

-Ja.. Jade pero que dices a mi no me gusta Arion-se defendió la peliazul mas sonrojada que nunca.

-Jajajaja deberías de ver tu cara, a mi no me engañas-rio Jade-bien ya tranquila Skie solo bromeaba.

-No me gustan tus bromas Jade no es divertido-dijo Skie haciendo un puchero.

-Ya vale, vale tu tranquila quieres, y que me dices tu Rosie veo que te llevas bien con Terry ¿Que hay entre ustedes dos?

-Que ... no.. no Terry y yo no somos nada.. solo somos amigos eso es todo-dijo sonrojada la peli castaña.

-¿Enserio?-cuestiono Skie- pues yo también creo que se llevan muy bien.

-Bueno es que...

- **Tienes un minuto**...-Una voz llamo la atención de las gerentes las cuales voltearon al instante sorprendiéndose al ver quien había nada mas y nada menos que el ex capitán del equipo Riccardo Di Rigo quien se encontraba recargado en la barda del instituto.

-¿Riccardo que sucede?-Pregunto extrañada Skie.

-Necesito hablar contigo ..Rosie-soltó sin mas el chico haciendo que la gerente se tensara un poco- ¿puedes?

-Esto.. claro..-respondió nerviosa.

-Rosie, Skie y yo nos adelantaremos de acuerdo, no te preocupes estas en buenas manos-dijo la pelirroja mientras le guiña el ojo al peligris y se va con la peli azul.

Ambos chicos se encontraban solos uno frente al otro con sus miradas en el suelo puesto que estaban tan nerviosos que no se atrevían a decir palabra alguna.

-¿Que pasa, de que que...quería .. hablar conmigo?-pregunta la chica con nerviosismo.

-Yo quiero disculparme contigo sobre lo de hace un rato-dijo el peligris sin levantar la mirada del suelo- Últimamente no me he concentrado mucho y..

-Capitán Di Rigo... no .. no se preocupe.. se que fue.. un accidente no tiene por que disculparse-el nerviosismo de Rosie había aumentado mas después de lo dicho por el chico.

-Pero pude lastimarte y.. no me lo hubiese perdonado..

Un silencio se hizo presente durante unos instantes, realmente la chica no comprendía a la perfección las palabras del capitán puesto que nunca había mostrado preocupación alguna por su persona o eso es lo que ella creía.

-Capitán.. Di Rigo..¿Que quiere decir con eso?- pregunto confusa la chica.

-Bueno veras- hizo una pausa no estaba muy seguro que contestarle a la chica así que sin mas cambio el tema para romper el incomodo ambiente que se había creado-¿Caminamos juntos a casa?-pregunto el chico al ver la confusión en la chica- ya es algo tarde y es peligroso que una "linda"(susurro) chica como tu ande sola a estas horas. 

-Ah.. no se preocupe por mi ..

-Vamos insisto- dijo el chico con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Esta bien capitán Di Rigo...

- **Riccardo**

-He?...

-Llámame por mi nombre si, dejemos las formalidades, ¿De acuerdo?-dijo el chico mientras se voltio hacia la chica-Solo Riccardo.

-Esta.. bien.. Capi..digo Ri..Riccardo..-pronuncio la chica mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban lo cual no paso desapercibido por el peligris quien sonrió por tal acto puesto que en el fondo le encantaba ver a la chica de esa manera y mas cuando ese sonrojo era por el.

-Sera mejor irnos.

-Claro ..

Ambos chicos caminaron uno al lado del otro, diciendo una que otra palabra para así tomar un tema de conversación. El camino fue largo pero placentero para ambos ya que ninguno se había tomado el tiempo para hablar un poco sobre cada uno ya que la mayor parte del tiempo hablaban una que otra vez sobre cosas que tenían que ver con el esa vez fue diferente tanto Riccardo como Rosie comprendieron muchas cosas que desconocían uno del otro y así siguieron entre risas, sonrojos y una que otra mirada por parte del otro hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa de la chica.

-Muchas gracias por acompañarme Riccardo-sonrió la chica- La verdad me agrado mucho hablar contigo.

-Hee.. no fue nada al contrario yo también me divertí mucho-Riccardo se encontraba un poco mas nervioso que antes ya que nunca se había tomado el tiempo para charlar con Rosie de esa manera.

-Es mejor que entre -dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para despedirse del chico-Mis padres deben estar esperando, gracias nuevamente capitán.

-Riccardo ya te lo había dicho- dijo algo serio.

-Gracias..Riccardo.. nos vemos mañana..-Hizo una pequeña reverencia y dio la vuelta para entrar a su casa pero detuvo su andar ya que Riccardo la tomo del brazo.

-Espera... antes de que entres quiero decirte algo..-Dijo con firmeza el peligris, estaba un poco nervioso pero ya estaba decidido a contarle sus sentimientos a la chica ya que sabia que si no lo hacia no podría concentrarse bien durante los entrenamientos y menos ahora teniendo a ese tal Terry tan cerca.

-Claro que sucede?-pregunta la chica un poco sonrojada.

-Bueno veras, hace tiempo que nos conocemos y se que siempre te has preocupado por mi-pauso- y se que yo te agrado-dicho esto la chica se tenso y se sonrojo aun mas-y quiero decirte que tu tamb...-las palabras del chico fueron interrumpidas por las de una tercera persona la cual llevaba tiempo escuchando su conversación.

-He chicos , ¿De que estáis hablando? por que me excluyen de su platica.- dijo cierto chico haciendo que ambos chicos se pudieran algo nerviosos.

-Te.. Terry ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto confusa la gerente.

-Vine a buscarte por que necesitaba preguntarte algo pero tu madre me dijo que aun no llegabas así que decidí esperarte un poco, entonces vi que llegaste con este y que estabais muy románticos platicando-Dijo mirando de manera seria a Riccardo-Sera mejor que entres a tu casa si no quieres que tu padre te regañe ya es algo tarde para que andes platicando con chicos-dijo de manera enojada.

-Tienes razón ya es tarde sera mejor que entres a tu casa Rosie- dijo Riccardo mientras se despedía de la chica-Nos vemos luego.

-Vale nos vemos- dijo esta mientras se despido del chico y de Terry quien también se iba rumbo a casa.

\- Hey Riccardo espera-grito Terry haciendo que el Peligris se detuviera.

-¿Que quieres?

-Seré yo quien gane- soltó sin mas el peliblanco.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto confuso el otro chico.

-Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, te demostrare que soy mejor que tu en el fútbol.

-¿Ah si?, quiero ver eso.

-Y no solo en el fútbol **si no en otra cosa** -dijo Terry sin mas mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche dejando a Riccardo confundido con sus palabras.


	5. Capitulo 4: Confusión

Bueno aquí les dejo otro capitulo de esta historia, disculpen la tardanza

Recuerden los personajes de Inazuma Eleven no me pertenecen son propiedad de Level-5

* * *

 **POV. Riccardo**

El gran partido con la Royal había concluido con el marcador 3-1 llevan danos así la victoria. Los entrenamientos habían sido muy agotadores pero valió la pena ya que cada uno de nosotros nos fortalecimos de gran manera, como también mi relación con Terry mejoro un poco después de largos entrenamientos con el me di cuenta de que tenia grandes habilidades que nos serian de mucha utilidad en el equipo. Sin embargo aun no puedo entender su comportamiento desde aquella noche en casa de Rosie había cambiado por completo ahora me habla de buena manera y siempre hace caso a mis ordenes durante los entrenamientos es un comportamiento extraño en el, mas no debo confiarme tal vez este tramando algo, además aun no estoy muy seguro de lo que quiso decir aquella noche.

–Hey Riccardo espera-grito Terry haciendo que el Peligris se detuviera.

–¿Que quieres?

–Seré yo quien gane - soltó sin mas el peliblanco.

–¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto confuso el otro chico.

–Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, te demostrare que soy mejor que tu en el fútbol.

–¿Ah si?, quiero ver eso.

–Y no solo en el fútbol "si no en otra cosa"-dijo Terry sin mas mientras se perdía en la oscuridad de la noche dejando a Riccardo confundido con sus palabras.

Aun no podía sacarme aquellas palabras, resonaban una y otra vez en mi cabeza "y no solo en fútbol si no en otra cosa" a que se refería, ¿A caso estamos compitiendo en algo mas? definitivamente Terry era extraño pero en fin no tenia por que agobiarme con sus tonterías después de todo las cosas estaban mejor que nunca. Desde ese inesperado accidente con el balón Rosie y yo éramos mas unidos, nuestras conversaciones cada vez se hacían mas interesantes y no solo nuestra relacional en el equipo se volvió mas fuerte incluso en horarios de clases Gabi y yo nos tomábamos un poco de tiempo para hablar con Rosie y eso me gustaba puesto que ella una que otra vez se sonrojaba cuando yo me acercaba lo cual no pasaba desapercibido por los ojos de Terry quien con suma molestia se iba a quien sabe que lugar, realmente nada podía salir mal estábamos a una semana del partido y nada ni nadie podría arruinarlo o eso es lo que yo creía ya que como siempre me había equivocado.

 **Fin del POV. Riccardo**

–Por fin termino el entrenamiento he chicos-dijo una animada Skie.

–Si fue bastante agotador pero valió la pena-pronuncio Arion mientras se recostaba en el suelo- oye Skie quienes son esas chicas?-pregunta mientras señala a un grupo de chicas que llevaban un rato observándolos.

–Arion tiene razón, ya van varios días que las chicas del instituto nos han estado observando-Víctor quien hacia un momento estaba platicando con Rosie se acerco a sus compañeros para unirse a la platica.

–¿Crees que sean espías de los otros equipos ?-pregunto Riccardo llamando la atención de sus amigos.

–Si eso creo.

–He chicos ¿que es todo ese alboroto?- pregunta Aitor con su típico tono.

–¿Por que hay tantas chicas por los alrededores?- Eugene se une a la platica.

–Pardiez que pasa , ¿por que estáis todos preocupados?

–¿Vez eso?-dice Gabi señalando a las chicas.

–Si es un grupo de chicas, ¿que hay con eso?- pregunta RomAa

Que no te das cuenta de que alguno de nuestros rivales pudo a ver enviado a alguna de ellas para espiarnos, recuerda que los equipos con los que nos enfrentaremos no son iguales a los que enfrentamos con el Sector V -dijo Riccardo- debemos de tener cuidado.

–Si, Riccardo tiene razón- continuo Arion-Puede ser que vengan a espiar...-pero el pelicastaño no pudo terminar ya que las risas de sus compañeras llamaron la atención de todos interrumpiéndolo- ¿Que pasa, de que os estáis riendo?

–Hay que ver como se ponen por un grupo de chicas- rio Jade.

–Parece ser que aun no se dan cuenta- dijo Rosie.

–Son tan distraídos- pronuncia Skie.

–Bien, ¿entonces que pasa?-pregunta Víctor indiferente.

–Ni siquiera tu entiendes lo que pasa aquí vítor-ríe Rosie-eso no me lo esperaba.

–Vale pardiez hablen de una vez.

–Que tu seras tonto, que no te das cuenta que esas chicas no son ningunas espías!-Grita enojada Jade- no son nada mas y nada menos que sus admiradoras.

–Has dicho, admiradoras-dice nervioso Lucian.

–Si parece ser que desde a verles visto jugar contra la Roya, el club de fútbol se ha hecho mas popular que los otros clubes deportivos - dijo Skie.

–Si que se han vuelto populares he chicos- dijo Jade mientras les guiñe el ojo.

–Tks, sera mejor irnos- dijo Víctor mientras se daba la vuelta para regresar a la clases pero un grupo de chicas detuvo su andar mientras se acercaban a el como unas locas y no solo con el sino con Arion, JP, Eugene, Gabi,Samguk,Lucian,Ade y Riccardo.

–"He Riccardo eres muy bueno jugando".

–"Si que si, vamos has tu Virtuoso".

–"Eres tan Guay Riccardo"

–"También tu Víctor"eres el mejor..

–"aaah ARION...

Sin darse cuenta las chicas ya habían rodeado a los jugadores del raimon que estaban algo nerviosos y desconcertados por tal acto, ya que era la primera vez que se sentían algo intimidados por las chicas. Por otra parte Skie, Rosie y Jade decidieron abandonar el campo para si seguir con sus labores escolares. Finalmente las clases habían concluido y todos ya se habían ido del salón de clases a excepto del peli rosa y su amigo quienes se encontraban platicando con una alegre pelicastaña.

–Hasta que esas chicas nos dejaron en paz, creí que jamás se irían, ¿verdad?

–Tienes razón Riccardo, por un momento creí que no llegaríamos a la ultima clase- rio su amigo peli rosa-Bueno yo me despido tengo que llegar temprano a casa nos vemos luego Riccardo, adiós Rosie .

– Nos vemos Gabi- se despido el peligris.

-Adiós Gabi.

– ¡He.. Chicos!- la voz de Arion llamo la atención de sus compañeros, quien se iba acernado a ellos junto a Skie, Roma y Jade.

– Arion ¿que pasa?- pregunta tranquilamente el ex capitán.

– Me preguntaba si no les gustaría ir con nosotros a tomar algo- dijo felizmente el pelicastaño.

– Me encantaría pero quede tengo cosas que hacer mas tarde- contesto el peligris.

– ¿Y que me dices tu Rosie?

– Lo siento tengo mucha tarea así que estaré ocupada toda la tarde pero gracias por la invitación- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

– Pero pardiez por que...-pero fue interrumpido por un grupo de chicas que no paraban de decir lo fabuloso que había estado durante el partido contra la Royal.

– Tsk menudo grupo de fans te has conseguido- hablo la pelirroja- no puedo creer que se vuelvan locas por ti -dijo de manera sarcástica.

– Pero que te sucede Jade- pregunto puesto que su compañera se encontraba muy moleta-no me digas que estas celosa- dijo en tono burlesco.

– **¡Pero de donde has sacado semejante tontería!** \- grito la chica mientras un pequeño sonrojo se poso en sus mejillas- celosa yo, por favor no me hagas reír. A veces no entiendo que pasa por tu cabeza- pronuncio sin mas para así irse enojada sin despedirse.

– Pero que mosco le ha picado- Roma se encontraba aun mas desconcertado ya que su compañera había tenido una actitud muy extraña hacia el- Pardiez las mujeres están locas.

– Creo que sera mejor irnos antes de que Jade haga una locura- bromeo Skie para luego despedirse de su compañeros he irse junto con Arion.

– He pardiez esperadme que yo también voy-grito Nishiki mientras corrió tras sus amigos-nos vemos luego tortolitos- dicho esto el peligris se sonrojo un poco.

– Bien será mejor que me vaya, puesto que estarás ocupado en la tarde- pronuncio la chica.

– ¿Por que mentiste?-pregunto sorprendiendo a la chica.

– He... Te diste cuenta..

– Bien no importa- rio el chico- Ven quiero mostrarte algo- el peligris comenzó a caminar para que la chica lo siguiese .

– ¿Adonde vamos?

– Solo sígueme, confía en mi - dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Ambos chicos comenzaron a caminar rumbo a la torre Inazuma mientras platicaban un poco. Lentamente el sol se iba ocultando y las luces de la noche comenzaron encenderse. Rosie no entendía la razón por la cual el ex capitán del Raimon la llevaba a ese lugar, mas no se atrevía a preguntar puesto que el chico se hallaba muy sumido a sus pensamientos. Después de una larga caminata por fin habían llegado a su destino.

– ¿Que hacemos aquí Riccardo? - pregunto por fin la chica.

– Veo que eres muy curiosa ¿he?-respondió con una sonrisa y susurro algo mientra ella estaba distraída-eso me gusta de ti.

– ¿Has dicho algo?

– No nada-el chico estaba nervioso por un momento creyó que la chica lo había escuchado .

– Es una bonita vista, ¿no lo crees? -pronuncio la chica mientras sus mirada estaba sobre la ciudad de Inazuma.

– Si que lo es, todo es mas tranquilo desde aquí arriba.

–Paz y tranquilidad es una sensación muy hermosa...

Durante unos instantes el tiempo se detuvo para Riccardo, el simple hecho de escucharla hablar y sonreír de esa manera hacían que su corazón latiera muy rápido. La observo durante unos segundos contemplando lo hermosa que se miraba, realmente nunca se había fijado en eso en un principio solo la miraba a como una chica mas pero con el tiempo comenzó a enamorarse de sus facciones, de sus sonrisas y sobre todo de cada momento que paso con ella.

– Riccardo ¿estas escuchándome?-la voz de la chica llamo su atención devolviéndolo a la realidad - Hola, ¿hay alguien ahí?

– Rosie hay algo que quiero decirte desde hace un tiempo- dijo el chico tomándola de las manos.

–Adelante.. dime- pronuncio algo nerviosa puesto que el chico la tenia de las manos.

– Veras, al principio yo creía que eras como las demás chicas y no te tomaba en cerio-hizo una pausa-pero ahora que te he tratado todo este tiempo me he dado cuenta que no es así, realmente te preocupas por mi, y me he dado cuenta de que te convertiste en una persona muy importante para mi..

– Tu también lo eres -la chica bajo su mirada al suelo puesto que su cara se había sonrojado a mas no poder, aun no estaba segura de por que estaba así no era como si Riccardo se le estuviese confesando ¿o si? , estas preguntas invadieron la mente de la chica , llegando a la conclusión de que solo le estaba diciendo que era una buena amiga y que la estimaba mucho. Por un momento se sintió como una tonta como llego a pensar que le gustaba a Riccardo, ella de antemano sabia que a el le gustaba Okatsu y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, tenia que aceptar las cosa tal y como eran así que se dispuso a hablar antes de que el chico terminara para que así no la malinterpretara - Yo.. También te quiero .. eres una gran amigo Riccardo.

 **POV. Riccardo**

Amigo.. Esa palabra resonaba en mi cabeza una y otra vez, todo este tiempo estaba convencido de que ella estaba enamorada de mi, pero me equivoque ella solo era así conmigo por que me quería pero nada mas como un amigo, tsk no sabia que hacer estaba apunto de arruinar nuestra amistad y todo este tiempo que pase con ella se iban a ir a la basura solo por que yo estaba convencido de yo le gustaba realmente era idiota así que tenia que arreglarlo.

– Tu también lo eres- fue lo único que pude decir, no puedo creer que todo este tiempo estuve equivocado así que mejor ya no toque el tema y lleve a Rosie a su casa, el camino fue tranquilo una que otra conversación rara pero normal y así era mejor no quería arruinar nuestra amistad.

A la mañana siguiente durante el entrenamiento le conté todo a mi amigo Gabi, que lo único que hizo fue reírse de mi.

– Jajajaja ¿hablas en cerio?- pregunto el con una mueca de satisfacción en sus labios- no puedo creer que te haya dicho eso.

–-No es gracioso, además fuiste tu quien me dijo que le gustaba a ella.

– Por favor Riccardo ¿que no te has dado cuenta?- la pregunta fue extraña para mi ya que no entendía a que se refería el.

– Habla claro quieres.

– Nada olvídalo, será mejor que tu te des cuenta por ti mismo.

– ¿ha?, a que viene eso tan de repente.

– Nada solo digo que derivaras de decirle lo que sientes, independientemente de que le gustes o no, no habría nado malo en que lo sepa, ¿o si?

– Tienes razón, aunque ella no sienta lo mismo por mi, le diré lo que siento- conteste algo animado.

– Bien dicho, vamos a entrenar vale.

-Si.

 **Fin del POV. Riccardo**

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al campo sin darse cuenta de que cierto peliblanco los había escuchando su conversación. Mientras tanto Rosie se encontraba hablando con Jade y Skie sobre lo ocurrido el día anterior y como malinterpreto los sentimientos de peligris.

– ¿Entonces solo le gustas a Riccardo como amiga?- pregunto Skie.

– Si es lo que me dijo ayer.

–¿ Eso fue lo que te dijo o mas bien lo que tu entendiste?-argumento Jade.

– Pero.. es que..

– Pero nada, no te has puesto a pensar que lo que Riccardo intentaba decirte era que tu le gustabas, pero tu le saliste con que lo querías como amigo, así que terminaste malinterpretando las cosas.

– Claro que no, yo se que no le gusto.

– ¿Por que crees eso Rosie?-pregunta Skie

– Por que al Capitán Di Rigo le gusta Okatsu.

–¿ De donde has sacado eso?-pregunto Jade.

– Es lógico , todos se dieron cuenta de que ella le gustaba mucho.

– Bueno Rosie, tal vez le gusto en su tiempo pero ella no es de esta época así que no habría por que preocuparse.

– Skie tiene razón, venga arriba ese animo, además los chicos siempre son así de tontos jamás podrán decir lo que realmente sienten por uno-dio un suspiro grande- por ejemplo ahí esta Roma que por mas que lo intenta sigue siento un tonto.

–He pardiez ¿estas hablando de mi?- grito Nishiki.

–Mejor métete en tus asuntos Roma- le respondió Jade- hay que ver el nunca cambia.

– Vale Rosie anímate puede ser que al final le gustes a Riccardo-intento animarla la peliazul.

– Si supongo- susurro la pelicastaña.

–Venga ya animate ¿quieres?- la pelirroja lucia algo molesta- no ves que intentamos animarte.

– Bueno yo...

–Rosie necesitamos hablar..-una voz masculina llamo la atención de las chicas.

– No ves que esta ocupada-respondió Jade-¿No podría ser en otro momento?

– No, necesito decirte algo importante-hizo una pausa.

–¿Que pasa Terry ?-pregunta la pelicastaña algo confundida.

-En fin te lo dire sin rodeos- paso su mano por su cabello- Me gustas..-soltó sin mas el peliblanco sorprendiendo a la chica haciendo que se sonrojase a mas no poder.

– Pe..pero ¿que has dicho?-pregunta la chica intentando captar lo que su amigo le había dicho.

– Me gustas- hizo una pequeña pausa y se acerco a la pelicastaña para así tomarla del mentón y mirarla directamente a los ojos- Y quiero que salgas conmigo.

– Pero ¿a que a venido eso?-dice la pelirroja.

– Vaya pero eso si que es repentino-pronuncia la peliazul.

– Entonces ¿que dices?- pregunta el chico sin quitarle la mano del mentón.

–Veras Terry ..realmente yo...

– ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí?- la voz del ex capitán se hizo presente llamando la atención de sus demás compañeros, haciendo que Rosie se soltase del agarre del peliblanco.

– Capitan .. Di Rigo..

–¿Ahora que?- soltó el peliblanco con suma molestia.

–Te he hecho una pregunta.

– Que molesto eres- respondió el peliblanco- y no pasa nada solo estábamos conversando ¿Verdad?- pregunto a la chica.

– Si.. solo conversábamos..

– Así ,¿se puede saber sobre que?- pregunto de manera seria el peliblanco. Realmente no entendía que pasaba con el, el no era así, pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que se encontraba molesto ya que Terry la había tomado por la barbilla y eso no se lo permitiría a nadie.

– De nada importante si- respondió el peliblanco.

– Como que de nada importante pardiez si te le acabas de declarar a Rosie- interrumpió Nishiki.

– ¿Que?- pregunto el peligris preocupado.

– Si tío y no solo eso, también le ha pedido que salga con el.

– ¿Hablas en cerio Nishiki?

–Pues claro pardiez ¿por que, pasa algo?

– Exacto Riccardo ¿que problema tienes con eso?, Yo puedo pedirle que salga conmigo, o es que acaso debo pedirte permiso- dijo el peliblanco de manera algo sarcástica.

– Tsk.

–Vale pardiez sera major que te calmes, solo es una confesión no es como si fuera algo malo ¿o si?- hizo una pausa- o es que ¿a ti también te gusta Rosie?-pregunto Nishiki para lo cual el peliblanco sonrio de medio lado.

– No tengo por que contestarte- soltó el peligris.

–Si ese es el problema solo dilo- dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa el peliblanco-¿Te gusta Rosie o no?

 **POV. Riccardo**

Este chico me había sacado de mis casillas y encima de eso me estaba provocando para decir algo que en el fondo no quería pero no iba a dejarme manipular por el,ademas ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga y no arruinaría eso así que solo me limite a mirarla para después contestar a la pregunta que me habían hecho.

–Vamos Riccardo todos queremos saber tu respuesta- ese chico realmente era molesto pero no iba a caer en su juego.

– Estas equivocado... a.. a mi no me gusta Rosie- mentí.

–Capitan...

– Disculpa si te cause problemas, esa no fue mi intención- me disculpe con ella, me sentía como un tonto pero que mas podía hacer así que simplemente me marche-Tengo que irme.

– Ri.. Riccardo.. espera- ella me tomo de la mano y se sonrojo estaba a punto de decirme algo pero no estaba listo para escucharlo así que me solté del agarre y seguí mi camino.

– Lo.. siento- susurre para así desaparecer de la vista de mis compañeros.

 **Fin del POV. Riccardo**

– ¡Por que siempre metes tus narices donde no te llaman!- grito la pelirroja molesta- deja de entrometerte en los asuntos de otros Nishiki.

–Vale Jade no es para tanto- respondió el chico para calmarla

– Que no es para tanto, tsk no tienes remedio- contesto para así irse molesta.

– Vale teatro que se an montado- dijo Aitor -¿por lo menos sirvió de algo?

– Bueno.. eso no lose- respondió la pequeña Skie.

– Esto... sera mejor irnos el entrenamiento a terminado- soltó Arion intentado controlar las cosas.

– Vale pardiez.

– Bien que mas da.

– Si- respondió el peliblanco para comenzar a caminar no sin antes acercarse a la pelicastaña para decirle algo- Esperare tu respuesta...

 **Fin del capitulo 4**


	6. Capitulo 5: Sentimientos

**Hola lectores!**

Primero que nada quiero disculparme por no a ver podido actualizar, estuve algo ocupada con algunos asuntos personales así que no me dio tiempo para poder subir el nuevo capitulo, bueno sin más aquí les dejo este capitulo espero que lo disfruten.

 **saludos**

Att: Aki-Novak

Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Inzauma Eleven GO no me pertenecen son propiedad de Level-5

Para los que no sepan los nombres en español, estos son algunos de los personajes que integre en mi historia.

 _Shindou Takuto- Riccardo Di Rigo_

 _Akane Yamano- Rosie Redd_

 _Ibuki Munemasa-Terry Archibald_

 _Tenma Matsukaze-Arion Sherwind_

 _Tsurugi Kyousuke-Víctor Blade_

 _Ranmaru Kirino -Gabriel "Gabi" García_

 _Shinsuke Nishizono-Jean-Pierre "JP" Lapin_

 _Aoi Sorano -Skie Blue_

 _Seto Midori-Jade_

 _Haruna Otonashi- Celia Hills_

 _Endo Mamoru- Mark Evans._

 _Entre otros_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Capitulo 5: Sentimientos**

POV. Rosie

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Terry se me había declarado aunque aun no le daba una respuesta. Al principio creí que solo era una broma pero durante el transcurso de la semana siempre que tenia la oportunidad intentaba tocar el tema mas yo lo evadía con otra cosa. Realmente no estaba segura de que contestar ya que mis sentimientos no estaban del todo claros y aunque me gustaría negarlo muy en el fondo estimaba a Terry y mucho, mas eso no es lo que me preocupaba este momento si no el hecho de que Riccardo últimamente me evitaba y eso no me agradaba del todo.

Las clases habían concluido y lentamente todos fueron saliendo del salon hasta quedar solo Riccardo y yo, estaba algo nerviosa mas tenia que hablar con el para aclarar las cosas y así entender si estábamos bien o no, o si las cosas regresarían a ser igual que antes. Me arme de valor y fui hacia donde estaba el, por un momento las palabras no salían de mi boca he incluso podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón y con mucha vergüenza me dispuse a hablar.

–¿Po.. podemos hablar..?-pregunte torpemente entrelazando mis manos debido a los nervios – Capitán.. Di Rigo yo .. lo lamento.

–¿Por que te disculpas?- me pregunto preocupado girándose hacia mi.

–Por.. todos los problemas que le cause nunca fue mi intención- dirigí mi mirada al suelo por los nervios que tenia ya que hacia tiempo que no hablábamos.

–No.. no te preocupes ademas fui yo quien te causo problema, disculpa si me entrometí en tus asuntos, no tenia por que hacerlo- contesto él desviando su mirada puesto que ahora era yo quien le miraba con sorpresa.

–Ca.. capitán no tiene por que disculpase usted jamas me causaría problemas - conteste algo exaltada y sin darme cuenta nuestra distancia se había acortado un poco- al contrario.. - baje la mirada por un instante- usted solo se preocupa por mi...y yo lo único que hago es causarle mas problemas de los que ya tiene.. lo siento- él abrió los ojos con sorpresa y poco a poso se acerco a mi y poso su mano en mi barbilla haciéndome temblar por un instante, lentamente subí mi mirada para así chocar con la de suya haciendo que me sonrojase y con un movimiento rápido acerco su cara hasta mi oído y me susurro " Tu no tienes nada por que disculparte Rosie" y sin mas me dio la espalda para así tomar sus cosas y seguir su caminar.

– Creo que sera mejor que me vaya- susurro él para desaparecer tras la puerta- adios.

– Si.. adios-Mi corazón aun latía fuertemente, estaba nerviosa por lo ocurrido hace algunos segundos por un momento creí que el capitán Di Rigo iba a... negué ante tal idea como llegue a pensar que por un momento el capitán intentaría besarme, claro que no él nunca tendría esos sentimientos por mi. Me tranquilice un poco, tome mis cosas para así dirigirme al campo de entrenamiento.

Fin del POV. Rosie

Todos estaban algo cansados puesto que faltaban tan solo un días para el próximo partido y durante la ultima semana habían intentado jugadas y tácticas para contraatacar pero no salieron del todo bien ya que el creador del juego Riccardo Di Rigo se encontraba muy distraído y le era imposible conectar pases haciendo sus jugadas inútiles y no solo eso ya que ahora tenia mas problemas con el nuevo portero del equipo Terry Archibald, quien protegería la portería durante el partido.

– ¡Pentagrama!- el balón había sido disparado con gran fuerza haciendo le imposible a Terry detener ese tiro-¿eso es todo lo que tienes?- pregunto molesto el peligris- Que decepción-soltó para así darle la espalda al peliblanco y comenzar a caminar.

–Espera..una vez mas-pronuncio Terry levantándose de manera torpe debido a los golpes recibidos por el balón- El próximo lo detendré.

–Tsk no detuviste ninguno de mis tiros- hizo una pausa -¡Que te hace creer que esta vez lo pararas!-grito frustrado el peligris para así patear el balón con todas sus fuerzas mandando tanto al balón como Terry dentro de la portería-Te lo dije es inútil.-sin mas se alejo de ahí.

Por otra parte tanto las chicas como el entrenador se hallaban preocupados por lo sucedido durante el transcurso de la semana puesto que no había sido la primera vez que Riccardo se comportaba así y eso estaba teniendo influencia en algunos otros del equipo no obstante el entrenador solo se limitaba a observarlos.

– Mark ¿que piensas hacer? a este paso el equipo se vendrá abajo- La señorita Hills sonó preocupada mas el entrenador solo sonrio de medio lado.

–No tienes por que preocuparte Celia las cosas se solucionaran- dijo con una gran sonrisa.

La peliazul solo dio un suspiro–Se nota que no has cambiado nada Mark sigues siendo igual de entusiasta que siempre.

– Bien chicos el entrenamiento termino- grito Evans- volved a casa y descasad lo suficiente que mañana sera vuestro partido contra la selección de Corea.

...

– Venga Rosie que nos vamos- la pelirroja llamaba a su compañera quien al parecer se encontraba muy hundida en sus pensamientos- ¡Oye estas escuchándome !-grito algo molesta la chica intentando sacar a su amiga de sus pensamientos.

– Lo siento - respondió la chica algo triste- pero me quedare un poco mas, pueden irse sin mi-dijo finalmente con una pequeña sonrisa falsa.

– Oye Rosie ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto preocupada la peliazul.

– No se preocupen estaré bien, nos vemos mañana ¿si?

– Bueno entonces nos vemos- se despidieron los chicos para así salir del club de fútbol.

– Oigan ¿pasa algo malo con Rosie?- pregunto preocupado el pelicastaño-la he visto algo preocupada estos últimos días.

– Al parecer esta así por Riccardo y Terry últimamente esos dos no se llevan muy bien que digamos-contesto la peliazul un poco mas preocupada.

–Con que es por eso- Arion al igual que los demás estaba muy preocupado por sus compañeros y mas por que estaban punto de tener su próximo partido y si eso dos no arreglaban las cosas era muy poco probable obtener la victoria- pero podemos hacer algo ¿No?.

-Arion...

– Hay que hacer algo para ayudarlos no pode...-sus vocablos fueron interrumpidos por una de sus compañeras quien la sujeto del hombro.

– Basta Arion no sirve de nada preocuparnos, tarde o temprano ellos arreglaran sus problemas- articulo la pelirroja.

– Venga ya ella tiene razón preocuparnos no nos hará ganar el próximo partido- dijo Aitor intentando sonar algo despreocupado.

– Pero...

– Arion en lugar de pensar en eso mejor piensa en una estrategia para obtener la victoria - JP quien los estuvo escuchando todo el camino pensó que lo mejor que podían hacer era apoyar a sus compañeros de una u otra manera-Como están las cosas lo mas probable es que Terry ni Riccardo jueguen en el partido de mañana así que tendremos que esforzarnos mas para apoyar a nuestros compañeros hasta que solucionen las cosas.

–JP.. Bien dicho tendremos que esforzarnos al máximo- grito Arion algo animado.

– Ese el Arion que yo conozco- sonrio Jade de medio lado.

–Si.

Horas mas tarde..

– Vaya con que aun sigues aquí-Victor quien acababa de entrar al club de fútbol miraba con algo de preocupación a su compañera quien se encontraba sentada en el sillón que estaba en el lugar.

– Victor..-la chica subió la mirada para así toparse con los ojos de su compañero.

– Estas preocupada por Terry ¿cierto?- pregunto él desviando su mirada de la chica quien solo asintió con la cabeza- venga deja de preocuparte el estará bien se ha esforzado demasiado- respondió con su típico tono de siempre- es algo tarde así que sera mejor regresar a casa, ¿Vienes?

– Bueno es que yo...

– Terry se quedara mas tiempo entrenando sera mejor que lo dejes solo- la chica lo miro con algo de preocupación nuevamente y bajo la mirada- Tsk quita esa cara y regresemos a casa- dijo el peliazul con una sonrisa de medio lado.

–Claro-contesto la chica con una pequeña sonrisa para salir detrás de Victor.

El camino fue largo y un poco silencioso, tomando en cuenta que el delantero del equipo no era chico de muchas palabras y menos cuando se trataba de chicas, aun así las pocas palabras que intercambiaron fueron de buena ayuda para Rosie.

– ¿Te importa si hacemos una parada?- pregunto el peliazul señalando el hospital donde se encontraba su hermano.

– No hay problema- así ambos chicos se dirigieron al cuarto donde se encontraba el mayor.

– Vlad ¿que tal?- el menor de los hermanos abre la puerta anunciando su llegada.

– Victor viniste -el mayor se emociono ante la llegada de su hermano dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa para después posar sus ojos en quien lo acompañaba-Victor, ¿quien es ella?-cuestiono señalando a la chica-no me digas que es tu novia, no sabia que te interesaban esas cosas.

Ambos chicos se ruborizaron ante lo dicho por el mayor– Tsk te equivocas ella no es mi novia-respondió en menor con tranquilidad-es una amiga y también es parte del equipo.

–Mucho gusto soy Rosie Redd gerente del raimon- respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

– El placer es mio soy Vladimir hermano mayor de Victor- saludo con una sonrisa- espero que cuides bien de mi hermanito.

– Claro.

–Vlad deja de tratarme como un niño pequeño- soltó algo molesto el menor para salir de la sala.

– Disculpa su actitud- hablo el mayor de los hermanos captando la atención de la chica quien tenia su vista en la puerta- siempre es así pero en el fondo es un buen chico.

–Lose lose.

–Me sorprendió que haya traído una amiga, él no suele hablar mucho de sus amigos aunque antes era mas cerrado incluso conmigo- sonrio- pero desde que se unió al Raimon su actitud cambio e incluso a madurado bastante ya que ahora cuenta con un gran equipo y sobre todo con amigos que lo apoyan.

– Así es, tal vez al principio tuvo problemas con el equipo- ahora era Rosie quien hablaba teniendo la atención del mayor – pero después demostró que ere confiable, un gran compañero y un gran amigo para todos nosotros.

–Me alegra escuchar eso- respondió el peliazul- te lo encargo mucho es lo mas importante para mi.

– Claro cuenta con eso.-el chico agradeció por ello y después de unos minutos Victor entro a la habitación.

–Es hora de irnos-hablo el menor dirigiéndose a la chica. – Vlad luego vendré a visitarte de acuerdo.

– Claro Victor, suerte en tu partido de mañana- luego dirigió su mirada a su compañera. – Gracias por todo y fue un placer.

– De nada el placer fue mio- hizo una pequeña reverencia para salir de la habitación seguida del goleador estrella del equipo.

– Gracias por presentarme a tu novia Victor- bromeo el mayor para molestar a su hermano.

– Tsk ya te dije que no lo es- grito antes de cerrar la puerta.

Nuevamente ambos chicos emprendieron camino a sus casas mientras intercambiaban una que otra palabra para pasar el rato hasta que finalmente llegaron a la casa de la gerente.

–Entonces si te sientes responsable por que no buscas la manera de arreglar las cosas-soltó el chico sin mas.- así te sentirás mejor, ¿No crees?

– Si, gracias Victor-ella lo miro curiosa lo cual no paso desapercibido por los ojos del chico quien la vio con un poco de confusion.

– ¿Sucede algo?-cuestiono el delantero del equipo puesto que ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

– ¿Por que eres tan amable conmigo Victor?- la cuestión tomo por sorpresa al chico quien quien solo se limito a mirarla para luego desviar la mirada debido al rubor que apareció en sus mejillas.

– Bueno eres parte del equipo, ¿por que no habría de preocuparme por ti?- captando la atención de la chica y ahora ella lo miraba con sorpresa- y aunque no lo creas tu actitud y la de los demás afecta al equipo por lo tanto es mejor verte feliz- dijo un poco mas calmado- para no perjudicar al equipo.

– Victor... - ella lo miro y sonrió- tu hermano tenia razón después de todo eres un buen chico

– ¿Que? tsk Vlad te dijo eso- sonrio para ass despedirse e irse a su casa.

Al día siguiente

El partido contra los Dragones de fuego había comenzado a los pocos minutos del partido la selección de Corea llevaba la ventaja con el primer gol, el partido continuo con la gran maniobra de los Dragones de fuego quien no solo llevaba la delantera en un gol sino que también en jugadas y estrategias superaban a la selección Japonesa quienes no podían quitarles el balón. El primer tiempo termino con el marcado 1-0 llevándose la ventaja la selección de Corea. Dado de un tiempo comenzó la segunda mitad del partido con el saque de centro de los Dragones de Fuego quien nuevamente anotaron otro gol obteniendo la ventaja un mas sobre el Inazuma Japón. Por otra parte la selección Japonesa no podía si quiera conseguir el balón puesto que aun en el campo las disputas entre sus compañeros no terminaban.

– Riccardo quítate, ya te dije que yo protegeré la portería- grito el peliblanco enfurecido puesto que desde que inicio el partido el ex capitán no se quitaba de enfrente del portero.

– Quieres que confié en ti después de que tus supuestos intentos de portero nos costaron dos goles.- respondió mas enojado el peligris-desde ahora yo me encargo de que nadie se acerque a la portería, no necesitamos un portero que solo confía en si mismo-soltó para así darle la espalda.

– ¿Que has dicho?..

Riccardo protegió la portería como había dicho ahora el tenia el balón y se dispuso a realizar su jugada para así pasar le el balón a Gaby quien después pasaría a Nishiki y el a Victor quien realizo su técnica de Aguijón letal con la esperanza de anotar un gol, pero el balón fue detenido sin problemas por el portero de la selección de Corea.

– Pero que le pasa a la selección Japonesa no han podido conectar pases desde que inicio el partido-el comentarista comenzó a gritar -a solo 20 min para que termine el partido la ventaja la tienen los Dragones de Fuego, sera a caso la ultima vez que veamos al Inazuma Japón jugando durante el torneo.

–¿Mark estas seguro de que no quieres cambiara a los jugadores?- la srta. Hills pregunto con preocupación- a este paso perderemos este partido.

–Tranquila Celia ya te dicho que todo saldrá bien.- fue lo único que dijo para dirigir su mirada al campo.

–Venga chicos que hos pasa- la pelirroja se encontraba furiosa mientras las dos gerentes los veían con preocupación.

–¿Pero que podemos hacer?-pregunto la peliazul.

– No creo que algo ayude, a este paso los chicos no podrán pasar a la siguiente fase- hablo preocupada Skie- ¿Que piensas Rosie?- pregunto ya que vio que su amiga se encontraba hundida en sus pensamientos.

–Tenemos que ayudar a los chicos nosotras también somos parte del equipo-susurro ella.

– Vaya a veces dices cosas inteligentes, pero crees que no hemos pensado en eso ya-responde la pelirroja-lo único que podemos hacer es mirarlos desde el banquillo.

– Claro que no, tal vez estamos en el banquillo pero eso no significa que no podamos ayudar- dijo mientras se levanto y se dirigió al campo.

– Rosie ¿que piensas hacer?-pregunto la peliazul.

Ella sonrio para después dirigir su mirada al campo y tomar una gran bocada de aire para luego disponerse hablar– ¡Chicos que os pasa!-grito la chica llamando la atención de todos su compañeros- creen que con vuestra actitud podrán ganar este partido..

– Rosie..

–Este no es el Inazuma que yo conozco tienen que dejar sus diferencias y comenzar a trabajar como equipo, capitán Di Rigo tiene que confiar en Terry el también es parte del equipo.

– Pero Rosie tu..

– Ella tiene razón Riccardo tenemos que trabajar como un equipo-respondió Arion

_Y tu Terry tienes que confiar en tus compañeros recuerda que no estas solo ahora eres parte de un equipo y un equipo tiene que estar unido- termino de hablar puesto que sus dos compañeras se acercaron a ella para ayudarle a animar al equipo.

–Venga chicos demostrad que podéis trabajar en equipo- grito la pelirroja.

– Animo chicos nosotras los apoyamos y confiamos en ustedes- grito Skie.

–Tampoco se olviden de nosotros- los demás integrantes que se encontraban en el banquillo se acercaron hacia donde estaban sus compañeras - tal vez no jugamos en este partido pero tenemos fe en que ustedes lo lograran

– Así es contamos con ustedes chicos- todos comenzaron a animar al equipo lo que no paso desapercibido por los jugadores de la selección de Corea.

– Por favor como si con unas palabras fueran a ganarnos la victoria sera nuestras-dijo uno de los jugadores de los Dragones de Fuego.-enseñemos les que no pueden ganarnos.

– Si- contesto otro para tomar el balón y llevarlo a la portería del Inazuma.

– Riccardo deja que Terry proteja la portería y sube con nosotros- pronuncio el capitán del equipo.

– Arion ¿estas seguro? recuerda que por el...

– Yo confió en el Riccardo- Arion poso su mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo y luego dirigir su mirada al peliblanco– Yo se que podrás parar ese tiro Terry, confió en ti- sonrio- así que esperaremos el balón y remontaremos esos dos goles.

– Venga Riccardo confiemos en el- hablo el pelirosa de equipo- Aitor y yo ayudaremos a Terry a cuidar la portería ustedes encárguense de anotar esos goles.

–De acuerdo - contesto para voltear hacia el peliblanco- cuida bien la portería esta vez Terry- dijo para después subir con sus compañeros al campo.

–Déjame lo a mi tu encárgate de darle un giro a este partido-sonrio el peliblanco y se puso en posición mientras sus amigos subieron. La selección de Corea estaba frente a la portería del Inazuma.

– Vaya parece que están muy confiados- sonrio el capitán de los dragones de fuego-Bien quitemos esa confianza.

– ¡O pero que pasa la selección de Japón a dejado libre la portería!- grito Chester- mientras la selección de Corea avanza con una gran rapidez. Pero que vemos ahora el gran tiro del capitán del equipo Chung-Yun Lee, podrá el portero del Inazuma detener ese tiro o sera este el gol que marque la vitoria del la selección de Corea.

– Bien a ver si puedes parar esto- el capitán de los dragones de fuego se encuentra frente a la portería y realiza su tiro especial- Fuego rápido- el balón salio disparado con una gran fuerza directo hacia Terry.

– _Todos confían en mi, es hora de demostrarles que yo puedo pararlo_ \- pensó para si y sin mas se lanzo contra el balón- **Parada Mate!**

– Lo a conseguido- grito emocionada la pelirroja.

– Bien hecho Terry- grito Skie.

– Increíble- la pelicastaña tomo una foto como de costumbre-sabia que lo lograrías .

El partido dio un giro inesperado, después de la técnica de Terry el Inazuma Japón le dio vuelta al marcador llevándose la vitoria 3-2 contra los Dragones de Fuego. Había sido un milagro y ahora todos estaban celebrando por ello.

– Bien hecho chicos habéis remontado el marcador en el ultimo minuto este es el Inazuma que conozco- los felicito la señorita Hills.

– Estoy orgulloso de ustedes chicos sabia que lo entenderían y que podrían trabajar en equipo- sonrio el entrenador Evans.

– Pero no solo fuimos nosotros- interrumpió capitán del equipo mientras se giro hacia la pelicastaña-sin tu ayuda no lo hubiésemos logrado Rosie.

– ¿Yo?- la chica se sorprendió un poco.

– Claro Arion tiene razón tus palabras animaron al equipo- soltó el pelirosa.

– Yo.. yo no hice nada yo solo...- la chica estaba mas sonrojada que nunca ya que todos la estaban elogiando.

– Venga no te de vergüenzas has ayudado bastante- sonrio la Jade dando le una palmada en la espalda

– Pero ustedes también ayudaron-pronuncio Rosie.

– Que va nosotros solo te apoyamos tu fuiste quien les dio ánimos, ¿Verdad?- dijo alegre la peliazul.

– Así es Pardiez lo has hecho muy bien ¿a que si Riccardo?- pregunto el pelinegro captando la atención del ex capitán y de sus compañeros quien esperaban su respuesta.

El chico lo miro durante unos segundos y luego se acerco a ella- Gracias Rosie sin ti no lo hubiera logrado- sonrio haciendo que un color carmesí adornara las mejillas de la chica- en cerio gracias- dijo finalmente para así girarse e ir a donde estaba Terry- lo hiciste muy bien- le extendió la mano.

– Tu también- sonrio el peliblanco y le dio la mano y sin mas Riccardo lo soltó para irse mientras los demás hicieron lo mismo-¿Rosie tienes un segundo?- pregunto el chico deteniendo su andar.

– Te esperamos afuera Rosie- dijo la peliazul.

– Claro- sonrio ella.

Después de unos minutos Rosie y Terry salieron del club de fútbol, el peliblanco se fue solo a casa mientras la pelicastaña se reunió con las chicas.

– Lamento la tardanza chicas- se acerco corriendo a ellas.

– Rosie no hay problema- sonrio Skie- y ¿que quería Terry?- pregunto curiosa.

– Venga ya suéltalo- la pelirroja estaba mas que emocionada- ¿Que ha pasado entre vosotros dos?

– Bueno digamos que por fin aclare mis sentimientos y ya estoy segura de ellos.

– ¿He?- Jade y Skie la miraron curiosa.

-Estaba algo confundida ya que de cierta manera Terry fue alguien muy importante para mi y lo sigue siendo pero mi corazón le pertenece a alguien mas- dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Gaby junto con Riccardo y una pequeña sonrisa adorno sus labios-sera mejor irnos ya es tarde.

–¿A que a venido esa sonrisa?- pregunto Jade.

– Nada..- dijo y comenzó a caminar junto a Skie

– ¿Que? Rosie espera ..- corrió Jade tras ellas- Venga Skie dile algo.

– He.. bueno.. yo también me he confundido un poco- sonrio.

– Vale se los contare en el camino- la pelicastaña sonrio y siguió su camino junto a sus compañeras ...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin del capitulo 5


End file.
